A Spark of Hope
by SakuraDreamerz
Summary: 500 years after Sonic lived and Eggman disappeared, Mobians lived in peace and without worry. But when Eggman awakens to renew and finish what he started, a new hero must stand to protect and defeat him before chaos ensues. This is Cassie/Sparki the Hedgehogs story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

? P.O.V:

Voices come through my ears...yet,I don't remember who they belonged to...Images of a couple of people flash in my mind...but I don't remember any of these pictures...or the people of the images first was a group of four...laughing as some water wavers onto the sand, then travels backwards again. Back and forth...back and forth...over and over again and continuously until a new picture comes into mind. The second one...was of a tall, but round man...wearing a red coat...but he seemed to be...laughing? No...yelling? No, not that either..excited? Yeah thats got to be it...

Now when I look around after they end ...I see nothing but blurs of colorful metal walls...and windows that peer out into the night. Wait...there's a planet out there. Am I in space, then? I can't remember much as i look down at my feet and gasp. They're...running. Not at a slight jog...but at full out running pace. Panic fills my heart as I try and get them to stop...but my body wouldn't obey my minds commands. I try to screech to a stop, but all I try to do is go faster. But that wasn't the worst part. As my feet turn at a corner...I see a part of my nightmares coming to life. All sorts of...robots, big and small, flood through the hallways, trying to catch me with their lasers, nets, and even their own grabber claws.

From then on, all I wanted was for myself to hide in fear until these full terror robotic mechanisms go away..but I did something very differently then what I was feeling right then: I smirked. Wait, this isn't me! Whats going on? Why am I cracking something like THAT in a time of despair and fear?! Before I could even try to answer my self asked riddle, I found myself doing the most audacious thing that I never expected to do...

**BAM! CRASH! K-BOOM!**

I was _fighting_ the robots.

One minute I crashed through one robots middle cleanly, the next I found myself using lightning ( wait, I can control LIGHTNING? This is just getting weirder and weirder...) and making the robots blow to bits or fall over and break like glass, and it repeats over and over until there's not one robot left standing. With another smile, I found myself running again out of my control.

What's going on? I- I'm not like this at all! Why am I fighting them? Why am I acting like this, And how can I control lightning? Where am I, anyway? And why can I not answer any of these questions?!

"I will not give in.."

Huh? Who said that? Was that...Me?

"I won't let him ruin our future..."

Him? Who's...'Him'? Ok, now I'm going nuts here...

" I will protect Mobius!"

Mobius...wait a minute, that's my home! Why am I talking about my home? And does it have to do anything with the 'him' I mentioned?

CRASH! I finally skid to a halt after I bash through a pair of doors...and look up to find a man standing before me a few feet away. He had one of the oddest appearances I've seen as he was tall but round, bald but with a reddish brown mustache under his pointy pink nose, wearing blue spectacles while these were a pair of goggles on his bald head, was wearing a...wait a minute...a red coat with yellow buttons, black pants and boots, white gloves...oh my gosh...he's-

" _Eggman_..."

Wait, that's his name? Man there's so many things I'm still confused about...

Eggman gave me a evil smile as he slowly walked toward me, his hands hidden behind his back. " Ah, so glad you could come, Sparki..." he greeted me.

Wait, Sparki? That's not my name! Why am I even with him, I should be running for my life right now! But even my words didn't say what I was thinking..."Enough is enough, Egghead!

I'm going to send you back to being frozen in time...but this time ...for good...and I'll make sure of it!" I waited for him to reply immediately...but instead his smile grew. Confusion spread through my head as he neared me. I backed away in response. " You are much like my old nemesis, young hedgehog...cocky and fast...yet persevered..."

Who is he talking about? Surely it was another villain...was it?

"too bad that dream will never be fulfilled!"

At the last moment, he quickly brought out what seemed to be a remote to something and pushed the button on it with his thumb.

_Whirrrr_...

As I looked up, down, and around...terror clouded my heart as I saw what the remote was for. The panels on the walls suddenly filled with robotic tentacles, each one of them moving around like snakes waiting to strike on command. I narrowed my eyes at him as he made his

villainous laugh, then pointed to me.

" **GET HER**!"

Everything was a it blurry for a few minutes, with me cutting each of the tentacles while more of them tried to grab me and set me straight. I should've been worried, but for some reason I was not. It felt relaxing, though. After what felt like years, I finished off the last of those disgusting grabbers and turned back to Eggman, a triumphant smile plastered on my face. " What's the matter, Egghead?" I taunted him, " Eggshells finally cracked?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, seeming to be annoyed...but as I looked into his eyes, I knew he had something else up his sleeves...

" I wouldn't be so sure of celebrating so soon..."

_Whirr,whirr_..

Before I could even think, I felt something snatch me from behind and lift me up quickly. My lungs felt like they were being squeezed, my heartbeat pounding in my ears as the pain grew...then stopped as I looked down. A bigger version of the tentacles I faced had gotten me and tied me when I wasn't looking. Crap.

My fear grew inside and out, trying to slip out of its grip, but I was stuck...no way out now.

" Goodbye, you pesky hedgehog!"

At that moment, I heard a buzzing sound come closer and closer to me as I squirmed even faster now. I knew it was too late...for when I saw a flash of light...the only thing I could do...

was scream.

**Hey guys, SakuraDreamerz here! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a story ( stupid computer!) but now im back and finally able to type again!**

**Note about the story: I've had this idea for a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction for a while now, but there are still a few kinks I need to work out of it XP**

**R&R, I really appreciate it!**


	2. School Mishaps

Cassie's POV:

I had suddenly opened my eyes as the terror of dream jolted me awake,but the thing was...I felt that my body was off my chair and on the floor, somewhere that I was not suppose to be at this particular time...well,I think.

"Miss Cassie!"

Yup, I wasn't suppose to be down there. When I had regained my senses after a few seconds, I heard two things...one was the sound of my whole class laughing their heads off at how I was positioned...the other was the click clack of my history teachers heels coming toward me. When they stopped walking towards me, I looked up to see my teacher, Mrs. Artemis, narrowing her cold, amethyst eyes at me, her orange puma ears flipped backwards and her tail lashing. " Cassie Hedgehog," she growled a little, "What in Mobius' name gave you any right to fall out of your seat like that?"

I swallowed as she waited for my answer. Although I love history class, I've heard rumors that it was hard to get through because of her sharp tongue and bad temper. Best not to get on her nerves on my first day here. * gulp!*

I looked into her eyes as I placidly stood up from my floor position and took a breath. " I-I'm sorry...I was just startled by something..." with a nervous laugh, I quietly got back in my classroom chair. I couldn't tell her about the dream I had even if she did keep asking me what startled me...I just couldn't...besides, she'd think I was crazy if I told her. That dream...it seemed so...real...almost like it actually happened...

I was waiting for her to ask, but instead she went back to the electronic board with a sigh and typed something on the keyboard while the rest of the class waited for her. I noticed she was still glancing over me once or twice while she typed guessing is so that I don't insipidly fall asleep again. 'Maybe I took too long to unpack last night...' I thought**.**

A few seconds later, Mrs. Artemis had finally stopped typing and had returned the front, looking like she was going to start another lecture. Oh jeez, I hope it's not something about the rules, XP. " As you all know in life..." She began glancing around the room until everyone had eyes on her, " People of all ages have some ancestry that can be stretched as long as 2000 years ago. Maybe even more, according to researchers."

Her words lulled me like a lullaby as she talked, but I shook my head to keep myself awake as she continued. " Your assignment shall be to research your family tree and type up a 3 page report about how the ancestor you've chosen is related to you and how they have contributed to the world, like if they fought in a war, created an invention, etc. This will be due in two weeks time, with everyone reading their report in front of the whole class."

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

All at once people ran to the door before I could even get out of my seat, with me coughing from the dust in the air, then soon enough I followed them out. I swear, it felt like following a stampede of sweaty cows in a desert...ick.

* * *

I was so relieved that it was a Friday today. I didn't want to see anymore glares fro the teachers or hear anymore snickers from me falling out of my seat from my classmates. To top it all off, Fridays meant more sleep, more exploring, and with all of your troubles ebbing away...

"Hey, new snoozehog, how was that catnap you took in history?"

Well, most troubles.

As I turned and shut my locker, I found myself staring into the jerkity jerk, popular, and stupidly embellished eyes (well, that was on my mind when i first met her then) of Courtney the Rabbit. I could tell that she was in the mood to spread lies around as she had her phone out, ready to quickly send any gossip that came out of her bubblegum colored mouth. Her icy turquoise gaze met my blue green one as she made a smirk and started blabbering.

"Aren't you going to answer, Katie?"

I flinched. I get a bit annoyed when people mispronounce my name, but i let it slide. I kept quiet as I turned around to walk off, but the hyper rabbit blocked my only way out. Her smirk turned into a frown as she gave me a glare right in the face. " First rule: Everyone has to answer to me when I want to talk to them," she babbled, " Second, don't try to leave or else." she quickly straightened up after she told me, but still looked into my eyes. " Since your new, I'll let you off with a warning." I kept her distracted by looking into her eyes, then when she turned around, I found my chance to escape.

With one, two,three quiet steps, I zoomed out of the building,into the school yard and headed up,over, and gone to get home.

Why can't I be in a school unlike this one?

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter! But I'm wondering...what do you think of it so far?is there anything in need to add, edit or subtract to make it more interesting? I really would like your opinions, so R&R!**


	3. A Surprise in the Attic

Chapter 2

Normally getting home would have taken me forever without a car, but for me, even with the confusion of street signs and the adrenaline of cars possibly trying to cream me occasionally I made it to my house in less then five minutes. ...Dang, I just remembered, I forgot introducing myself!

Well as you know so far, My names Cassie the hedgehog, a blue girl born to run and who grew up in sweet and local Green Hill...that is, until now. I guess you call me a hedgehog new to the city life. *sighs*

When i walk in, one thing that is different then usual is that it has a new scent in the air...sweet, and...is that chocolate I smell? I grew more curious, so I dropped my bag off at the bottom of the stairs, then quietly walked to the kitchen. When I saw who it was as I turned a corner, I began to giggle.

Aaron had a batch of fresh brownies out, but with that his dark red fur was covered in chocolate, flour, and a bit of sprinkles too. I also noticed that he looked tired, but kept his smile on when he saw me come in. " I'm guessing you made a welcome home present?" I still giggled. A chuckle escaped from his mouth as he sat down. " You could say that."

A few weeks ago, Aaron and I moved to Station Square because my brother got a call from this big shipping company that loved his drafts that made shipping packages easier and faster than before. ( he won't show me what the design is yet though, but I've heard that it took less time to transport items to other countries then they usually do...a LOT faster.)

Anyway, with his new job we quickly packed up and moved into the busy Station Square, leaving behind my friends, family friends, and good memories for this new city life. *sighs* I wish I could go back...

Without hesitation, Aaron and I took one brownie each, our mouths watering at the sight of It's delicacy, then popped them into our mouths...ending with a simultaneous "Mmmmmm!" after we swallowed them. Gotta love moms brownie recipe. :)

With the tasting of the brownies done, I hopped off the kitchen chair and was about to head into my room when he called to me. "Cassie, before you do your homework," Aaron requested, "Could you try and start unpacking the boxes in the attic while clean up in the kitchen?" Sure enough, I definitely needed a break from schoolwork as I obliged and headed to the attic.

* * *

The attic was like my own world...space to paint, to draw, to dream and tinker, with its own spare bed, a comforter with an amazing view of the outside life...and different lights made of the oddest things like seashells, glass bottles, and coffee stained paper...it was perfect place for me to let out some steam or relax. I unlatched the attic door and as I opened it out came the sweet scent of pine trees with a touch of mint. ...the smell of home. 'Hello paradise...' i brought one foot up to the floor and hopped up to the nearest box, now itching to find what awaits within its grasp of cardboard and tape...and let it out.

One by one each of the boxes we're unpacked and put in place as time flew by, as by the time I was finished it was almost 6. 'Man that went awhile longer then expected...' I brought myself to my knees and sat down. I was now in awe of how the attic looked now, my gaze " Instead of musty sheets, it was uncovered, dusted off, and filled with my art supplies, a new computer, tv, lanterns to accommodate the lamps, a telescope, and pictures of me, Aaron, and our parents on top of an oak colored shelf, now shining in the fading light of the sunset.

My eyes drooped a bit as I looked at the pictures in silence...almost as if it was a memorial for them. It was some happy times when my mom and dad were around, playing with us...spending time together...even caring for us if trouble stirred...but we both lost those moments when my parents were killed by something...and I was only 8 when it happened.

The weird thing was though...no one told me or Aaron how they were killed...or who/what killed them. I still question that today...

I sensed my tears bubbling out and one by one...they started to fall... 'Mom...' my voice stammered when I spoke, looking back at their pictures, 'Dad...I wish...I wish I could...get use to this...but it's hard...I feel like...I can't see you anymore...' more tears started showing in my eyes as I looked away from the pain and the sadness they gave me...'.I wish I could...talk to you again...I wish...to be stronger...like you two were ...or Aaron is...'

_Rattlerattlerattle!_

I jolted a little at the sound and my ears perked. Odd, we don't have any mice here...do we?

_Rattlerattlerattle!_

My ears were kept up by the sound as I got up. One thing for sure, that didn't sound like a mouse'...maybe a rat? Wait, no, they don't make that much noise...' Closer and closer I got to the sound, the more nervous I got. What if it was something that was scary, like a two headed dog or a-'

**_BAM!_**

One minute I was looking around the basement...the next I was on the floor with my head feeling like a ten ton brick bashed my skull. "What...the...heck?!" I cursed myself. Still a little dazed, I still could hear Aaron calling out to me, sounding a bit worried over the noise.

"Cassie, what was that?" he yelled, confused.

I had finally regained my senses to see the source of the rattling behind me: another cardboard box, but it looked more dusty then the other boxes I unpacked. Could the previous owners have left it here?

"Cassie?"

I snapped out of my wonder and paid attention to my brother. "Nothing, Aaron! I just slipped!"

"Alright, but be careful!" he replied, " A couple of those boxes are full of breakable things and I don't want them to be found broken!"

Conversation ended. I shuffled back to the box and grew nervous again...what item would make the box jump and fall over?

My curiosity grew as I glanced around the box, slowly putting my hands on it. Without hesitation, I started pulling on it. Pull by pull, the top of the box grew weaker and weaker to hold itself together until it eventually popped open. 'Jackpot!' I did a little victory smile as I dug through the packing peanuts inside. Then...I stopped...when I got my hands out...I was holding...

A pair of red and white shoes...and a necklace...a sapphire choker to be exact. Nothing else...

"What the heck?!"

**Happy Labor Day everyone! I hope you're having a grand three day weekend!**

**Same as before, what do you think of the story so far? Is there anything I need to edit in my writing?**

**R&R on your thoughts, I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Strange Feelings and Awakenings

Cassie's P.O.V:

I was a bit flabbergasted at what I found. 'Ok, I know shoes can make that noise sometimes, but a necklace, too? There's got to be an animal in there somewhere...'

I check back in the box to see if there was anything else in there to make he noise...but the only thing I find are more packing peanuts. Nothing else...Odd.

I glance back at the treasures I found in the box, kneeling down so I can take a closer look at them.

The shoes were anything but something I had ever seen before...Yet, they looked interesting...as if they were of this time somehow...

They were completely red, with a white strap placed over from the inner side of the shoes to the outer parts, a gold buckle adorning each strap on the outer side. On the back of the shoe was a gray cover, probably to help keep from hurting the heel of your foot.

The choker looked as if it popped out of a fashion magazine from the looks of it. Unscratched, the dark blue, snap on silk choker held an oval shaped sapphire in the middle of the choker itself. When I first took a glance at it, I thought there was a bug on it...but as I looked closer at the gem...Within the middle of it...I found that a light blue symbol within the gem...

...looked exactly like a lightning bolt.

Before I could observe the artifacts I found closer then I did, I was interrupted by the smell of roast salmon and some stir fry vegetables. _Mmmmm! :D_

"Dinners ready, Cassie!"

I started to head for the attic floor door, but my feet screeched to a stop and I looked back at the items I discovered...

I grew a bit guilty as I thought, peering at the shoes and necklace...'I can't leave them In here...what if they get dirty or...lost...' I was trying to think of something...but just as the problem came, an idea popped into my head. Heading to the things, I picked them up

quickly, snapped on the choker and zipped to the exit and out of the attic. All at once...I had noticed when I touched the sapphire...It felt..._warm_...I wonder why...

* * *

?s P.O.V:

Something...something...disturbed me. I felt...a hand...clasping something...blue...and hard...m-my heart...started to pound...at the vision of it...my breathing...comes in muffled gasps...

...How long...have i been asleep? How long...has it been since I...was first trapped here...Where am I, exactly?...I...I need to know...I need to remember...I try to wake up, but my body doesn't respond to what I want to do...great...

the image comes back...I feel like I've seen it before...yet...I don't remember...

It was of...a young...girl...a hedgehog...she wielded...the amulet...in her hands...she looked...

Confused...shocked...angry...but...scared, too...

'Protect...'

Hm?...who is that? It sounds familiar...

_'Find...necklace...protect...she...descendant..._'

'Protect'...

Protect...what? What is it trying to say? If it wants me to...protect the necklace...then I need to get out of...wherever I am and go find it...

But right now...without anything to help...all I can do is wait until the time comes, much to my displeasure...

**Looks like Cassie's in for a surprise with that necklace ...and for the shoes, Peace Love and the Color Pink, I can't tell you right now or it will spoil the storys plot!**

**Who do you think the mystery character is? And what does Cassie have do do with their vision? All will be revealed later in 'A Spark of Hope'! R&R! :D**


	5. More Dreams & Unexpected Treasures

Third person P.O.V:

Later that night, as she begun to get ready for sleep, Cassie looked down at the mysterious shoes on the left side of her bed. 'Can shoes like that make a lot of noise?' she grew a little confused, picking one of them up, ' I mean, if it was heavy enough it could have made a racket...but these shoes are too light...'

She put down the light weight shoe with a sigh. "Maybe it was just my imagination...or just some of my minds chivalry that it made that noise..." She clasped the sapphire on the strange necklace around her neck. 'Its still warm from this evening...Rrgghh, I need to stop thinking about it. If I do that, then I can just get back to life...'

Cassie lowered her hand, releasing her grasp on the sapphire and got under the covers. With her head turning toward the left of her, she gazed out of her window and into the starry night sky with a sigh. "I can't...I can't change here...can I?" With the soft tunes of the chirping of crickets and the gentle glow of the stars, Cassie breathed another sigh and slowly lulled to sleep.

* * *

Cassie's P.O.V:

What the-? What's going on? Where am I? I see that I'm...in a...I think it's a sort of fortress, but it's surrounded by metal...wait, is this a repeat of my nightmare from school? If it is, I need to wake up now! I don't want that-that-that nose haired crazy man to come back!

I look around some more to see that I'm not in space, thank God...but I'm at a base similar to it, though I have no idea where it exactly is. XP Theres nothing that I recognize either. Great. Wait a minute...where am I going? I look down to find my body out of control again. Double great. When I see where it's taking me...It's to a...I think it's a lab...but I've never seen it before in my life...wait...why do I have a bad feeling like I've been here before?

Quickly, my hand presses on a sort of human hand scanner...Wait, A HUMAN?! Oh crap, what trouble have I gotten into this time?! With the scanning complete, the door starts to open. But when I walk in...I gasp in shock at what I find. In the middle of the room... there was...a Tube full of light blue liquid ...and within it floated...someone...

A _Mobian_...

My legs started to shiver under me at the sight of it...head to toe, the unconscious person was covered in pads leading to wires, tubes, and an oxygen mask. I looked asleep...though I prepared for the worse.

_BRRR! BRRR! BRRR!_

The sound of an alarm startled me to the core. ' what the heck is going on? Whats happening? Why am I here anyway?!

I've GOT to get out of here! Let me OUT of this MESS!

"rrrr..."

My body froze at the sudden sound behind me...'I don't wanna know...' Again, my body didn't respond...instead, it turned back around to see...the Mobian...but they were moving...

Their eyes...they opened to be the color of...

* * *

I took a quick gasp as I sat up in my bed, panting. The sunlights glow sort of blinded my eyes for a second before I could make out my bedroom colors again. Its walls we're gleaming of gold on one wall, while the colors of royal purple and sweet apple red covered two more walls.

On the wall behind me it glitters silver while the painted white and bubblegum pink cherry blossom tree illuminated along with the glow of the sun. For some reason, the colors make me feel calmer after I wake up from dreams like this, but worry still hung in my heart.

'Why were these dreams appearing?...why more then back at Green Hill?'

Uncovering myself from my lavender and silver stitched quilt I got out of bed, all in the while trying to recall all of the dreams I had so far...

When I was only nine, the strange dreams had started to appear in both my dreams...and nightmares. The first one I had...it was about...waking up in a sort of jungle, then saw and went to a strange building and found something in a large container. I never found out what was in it though when I woke up, though.

At first these occurred about once or twice a year...but then it started to double, then triple, and came more and more often, even now.

Tired, yet deep in thought, I put on a lavender athletic tank top, sky blue shorts , and the sapphire necklace and pure white socks. I was about to put on my mint green sneakers,but stopped. Peering to the left of my bed were the shoes I found in the attic...looking like they were...wanting to we worn.

'I can't wear those...they aren't mine! They are someone else's! I can't take what isn't mine...' I turned back to my other sneakers and let out a huff. But...I peered back. I thought it ended, but subconsciously my mind debate had continued without the rest of me. 'But...they do look really cool...and...the previous owner did leave the box here...'

I knew I couldn't leave them there...but what could I do? I couldn't exactly trace the item back to the previous owner because there was no name, no address, no nothing...

With a new sigh leaving my mouth, I took up the red shoes...and started to put them on. They were hard to get into at first, but when I got them on they fit like a glove. Huh, probably from wearing out...

* * *

Out of my room and down the stairs I went, and I was about to head out the door when I suddenly saw something new but familiar on the kitchen door: a sticky note from Aaron. 'Where is he off to now?' Slowly, I peeled the note off the door and brought it to the light so I could read it better.

_**'Cassie-**_

_**Forgot something from the office. Heading to pick it up, then heading to the market to get groceries.**_

_**I'll be back soon.**_

_**-Aaron.'**_

Typical. I sometimes wonder why we was smart enough to come up with the transportation project yet still be goofy enough to forget to pick up his work. *sighs* That's my brother for ya.

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it in the trash and eagerly headed out the door...though not before leaving my own note behind. From what I remembered correctly, it read:

**_'Going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or two._**

**_-Cassie'_**

* * *

Normally I love to run around everywhere, but the moment I stepped foot outside the house from then on it felt like I was a triple powered hurricane with the speed I was going at. What the heck were these shoes trying to do, Turn me into Roadkill?!

With these crazy shoes I went everywhere, LITERALLY going up and down, left and right, in zig-zags and even circles! But after a few minutes of wacky running, it decided to turn a direction and run the course out the the ballpark...meaning it was heading straight out of Station Square and taking ME along for the ride with my feet prisoner.

Where the HECK were they even taking ME?!

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

Minutes went by as the shoes took Cassie farther and farther from her current home, with no sign of currently stopping. As more and more country life started to appear through her sight, the hedgehog grew worried. Would they take her to somewhere she's never been to before? And would she know how to get home once her little mishap was over?

'Would they even let me go home?' she thought, 'I mean...I can't even control them now...' In the spur of the moment, just as fast as they started...the shoes stopped...though sending our heroine face planting into the dirt and grass beneath her.

"Owww..."

Cassie popped her head up from the dirt and quickly brushed the dirt and some mud off her face, then opened her eyes. She gasped.

All around her was grass...and up ahead were fresh grassy hills, full of bridges, falling platforms, ponds, and golden and red corkscrews...which meant only one thing to the girl...

"I...I'm back in Green Hill..."

Awwing at the sight of her old home, Cassie formed a smile on her face as she looked at how beautiful it was when she first found it, and how beautiful it was now. Almost taking a step though...something distracted her from taking a step forward. Confused, she looked around, not seeing anything. When she looked up, it was the same result. But when she looked down...her eyes widened. In front of heroin two feet...was a gem...glittering in the sun unharmed...yet cleverly hidden among the grass.

The hedgehog took two steps forward and picked up the gem. It was a glamorous gem, the perfect color of emerald...or possibly a jade shade of green. Though...what was it doing in the _grass_?

* * *

Cassie's P.O.V:

It's not everyday I find a treasure like this in a quiet place like this...though now that I found it, what should I do with it? If I sell it to a jeweler, I think they'd go nuts over it...though it would sound like they would be a bit suspicious with a jewel this size.

I still try and think...though I wish I noticed it started glowing again before hand...because when I do...it's too late. Along with the gem my necklace...and my shoes... start to glow so bright that it's blinding to my eyes. I try and see what's happening, but the only thing I can do is scream in fear...before everything around me turned black.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update everyone! School and my Triple crossover have kept me pretty busy these past few weeks and out of focus from my Sonic Story! XP**

**What do you think happened to Cassie and the 'gem' she found?**

**Why are her new shoes going bonkers?**

**And can Cassie figure out how the treasures she recently found and her dreams relate to each other?**

**P.s: I'm putting up a poll so you guys can vote on who YOU think was the mysterious Mobian from the previous chapter and Cassie's recent dream! R&R!**


	6. Eerie Findings

Chapter 5:

Cassie's P.O.V:

White...that was all I could see in the blurs of my mind. No shape or form blocked the crystal clean light. Nothing could...until now...

Light hues of blue and very light yellow streaks colored some of the white...then some green, brown, and dark grey. What was this picture of?

More dark colors joined and started to connect with each other, leaving the blue underneath...or was it over...the canvas of color I saw. Everything stared out blurry...but as I gained my senses again they began to get sharper...the lines more defined and the shades starting to blend. Chirps of birds filled my ears, reminding me that my hearing was coming back...tweet,tweet,tweet...chirp,chirp,chirp...their musical voices soothed me. Then I realized something...

There were no trees in green hill...or many birds for that matter!

I had suddenly sat up, my hand resting on something dirty...and muddy...but I had ignored it...as I gasped at where I was now...

For some reason...I was in a mysterious and eerie jungle...but not just any jungle...

'Wha...what is this...t-this is...'

One thought comes in my mind...and that was my dream.

With caution, I got up from my landing spot. Wherever jungle I was...I don't think Aaron was going to be happy finding me missing, no matter how crazy my situation is right now...I needed to find a way out...instead, with curiosity...I walked forward...ok, where are these shoes gone bonkers taking me now? I couldn't think, so all I could do for now was wait and see where they would take me...

* * *

What was actually a few minutes felt like hours upon hours, thinking that me and these crazy shoes are going in circles...that is...until I spotted something peculiar up ahead. I stopped walking. It looked like it use to be the color of blood red...or cherry...and was darkened and covered in either moss or vines...or both. What could It be?

I picked up my feet again and I walked closer to the mysterious thing that was before me...only to see it become bigger and bigger...until it showed its true height of...probably 150ft tall before my small self. My eyes widened once more at the realization of this. This was no ordinary, um, thing...it was a sort of lab hidden in the jungle...but how did something as ancient as this survive without decomposure?

_Creeeaaakkk_...

Shivers ran down my spine as I heard the creak of the unlatched door. 'Ok, Cass, this has gone WAY too far! You can't follow this dream, something is BOUND to happen!'

My feet stepped forward again, and when I came to the door...one simple touch let it fall to the slippery and moss filled ground, then I entered, my senses heightened to the extreme.

I didn't find anything on the first and second floor except for vines, broken glass and spiderwebs (though the mossy ground got me slipping all over the place and almost out the cracked windows XP) But...something was different about the third floor...when I zipped up the stairs and got there...it looked...it looked like it hadn't aged a day...or years depending on the lower floors condition. The walls...they looked like they were glowing cherry, just like the outside except more clean and vine and plant free. The silver floor and dark blue doors all around me were in the same state.

Ok, this was getting creepy! I can't follow what the dream led me to! ...I shouldn't be in the mess! If it wasn't for the gem and the-

Something stopped my thoughts...but I couldn't see it. I looked around again...until I heard something...though faint.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

'Yup, that's the noise.' "...but where is it coming from?" I curiously asked myself. I took a couple of steps forward and stopped at each door, closely listening.

_Beep...Beep...beep...beep..._

'Nope...' None of the doors I came through 'Uh-uh' was the source 'No' of the beeping. 'Zip' But the sound 'Zero' was getting louder, so I knew I was close to the source. I reached the last door though...and listened.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Bingo. I walked a few steps backward, then got ready. "Let's see what's behind door number one, shall we?" I knew something mysterious was behind it, but when I hurled myself through the door, I was going in for a surprise.

**BAMM!**

* * *

I had crashed through the door at full speed, but earned myself a headache as I fell and skidded onto the floor again. "OOooowwww..." I groaned. Jeez, that hurt! XP

I felt my head for any bumps or if that crazy thick door gave me a concussion. None yet, as I don't feet dizzy. That's good.

Careful not to stumble when I went up, I crawled to the nearest wall and slowly stood up again. 'Now that's taken care of...' My mind was searching for words, but I couldn't think of any good ones as I peeked around the strange room.

Test tubes and beakers and all sorts of other science-y things were around the room, but despite how they they possibly could have been there they looked brand new and already in use. Peering at each glass chemical holder, different liquids were bubbling in all sorts of different colors, some of them even puffing out or soothing out smoke from the deadly concoctions.

Mesmerized, I almost forgot why I was even here...until the creepy beeping noise seeped back into my ears, then I went back to looking for the source of the strange sound.

'That noise, it seems so familiar to something...but what?'

My legs started to shiver as I kept looking, but I ignored it. I went through the green covered cabinets, the eerie drawers, and I put my ear on the floor. None of them were the source. Despite not finding the source, I just couldn't give up and kept looking.

Minutes passed and I checked basically everywhere, but the mysterious source did not come up. Tired of this confusing search, I leaned my hand against one of the mossy walls.

"Jeez, I wish that source could be found! I'm getting annoyed!"

Just as I had finished my sort of short rant, I found myself on the ground again groaning with annoyance. "Third time-!"

I got up and turned back to the wall to find myself...speechless. Right where I had placed my hand (now slimy with greenish-yellow moss) there was some clear glass in its place.

Curiosity overtook me once more, and I zipped to the glass and peeked one eyed in.

It was dimly lit in there...but something...or someone was in there, I could tell. The "form" I will call it, was hooked up to an oxygen mask like one of the ones I see in Mobian hospital dramas on tv, except this mask was a cyan color. There was also some weird pads on its upper body , and a couple of them on its head too, and tubes on its arms. Besides the found source coming from an old hear monitor in there, I found Nothing more.

'Well, I found the source...maybe I could-' I jolted away as a sudden siren sound was made, then died down as quick as it came. 'What the heck was THAT?!' I turned to my unmossed hand and slowly lifted it up. My teeth shared chattering to join in with my quivering fur as I realized what I found:A mysterious button that had just recently activated something.

Uumm...maybe for a vending machine somewhere? Or possibly a secret door to treasure?

Probably not, but hey, a girl can dream.

"Rrgghh..."

My whole body came to an icy halt at the haunting groan. 'Ok, NOW I have GOT to get out of here!' Having my temporary dream broken, my feet did the Michael Jackson Moonwalk back to the glass and forced myself to peer inside.

The form was moving...and as its eyes slowly opened...I screamed...high pitched

Because its eyes...

were the color...

of _BLOOD_.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating soon! School has been a bigger whirlwind than ever for me! XP **

**Anyways for the story: I have a feeling that you guys know who the mysterious person is, Hm? And what will Cassie do now since they have awakened? Stay tuned! R&R, please! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Turning Tides

Chapter 6:

? P.O.V:

So they runs off screaming like a coward at the sight of me? RRrrggghhh...an intruder I bet, trying to take me again...I WARN you, imposter... You cant run or hide from me, ...because when I find you, I'm going to ring your tiny noodle neck until your head falls off...just as soon as I get out of this icy capsule...I will show no mercy...you're MINE.

Cassie P.O.V:

Nothing but panic settled into my calm head, flooding like gallons of water does with a waterfall or somewhere aquatic.  
'What have I DONE?!' I began to jitter at what just happened,'I-I SHOULDN'T have done that, I-I didn't MEAN to do that! A-and n-now I'm in for disaster! I shouldn't have come here! I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have even WOKEN UP and tried on these stupid shoes!  
Those shoes caused me a lot of trouble! Why did I even THINK of KEEPING them?! I should've left them in the-'

My eyes shrunk as further panic set in to what happened next. While I was in my little meltdown running to a hiding spot...I heard the most eerie noise that I shouldn't have heard.

_Ssssssss..._

My legs struggled to move away from my spot and just shook in fear, eyes closed. I couldn't...I just C-COULDN'T...c-could I?  
I...I could...actually,I HAD to...this was my fault anyway...Ok...just look to see what I just found, then get the heck out of here...Or should I just run the heck out of here then see what it is? Or...just not see it at all, and be glad to not face it?Uuuummmm...With my chances...um, maybe the third one would work best...

Tip toeing my way to where my eyes could reach, I took a glimpse of where I once stood and where that thing is...!

I mean...w-was...uh oh. Oh no...ohnoohnoohnononono! It's GONE! I'm **DEAD**! I'm-

Wait...I-If its gone...Then...could it be safe?...safe t-to escape?

I got on my hands and knees. 'I k-know what I need to do' I peeked back at its prison from where I had hidden, '...and t-that is to get out of here before it finds me...I h-hope.' My double crawling movers slowly headed back to where I had bashed my head in a few painful minutes earlier. 'No sign of anything...that's good...' I took one last look at everything I discovered...the chemicals, the shiny floors, the capsule...and turned my crawling back on them,hopefully for good.

'Almost there...Almost there...'

The sunlight shone through inches away from the door, almost reaching into the cold and dark lab itself. I could almost feel it...I was almost free...I was almost out of here...

'I can do it, I can do it,I can do it,'

"I am almost-"

"**GOT YOU**."

All of a sudden, as though the wind was blowing back a leaf, a strong gloved hand snatched up my long blue quills by the roots and pulled me up...well, up until I could see its blood eyes again...wait...AAAHHHH! Not THOSE again! Let me go,letmegoletmegoletmego!

W-Wait, Ok,ok, c-calm d-down Cassie...n-nothing to be afraid of h-here...just calmly state that-

**I DIDN'T TAKE MY BROTHERS NUTTER BUTTER**!"

Ooookay, THAT was uncalled for (and a total and complete fib on my part)...but with me like this (even with the random things I say sometimes) Its not helping! Yup...I'm screwed. XP

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Life has been really hectic for me, but despite this I am trying to come out of Hiatus! Anyways, What will happen to Cassie now that she's been trapped? Will she manage to escape or will a new twist come about? These will be answered in the next chapter, so R&R! :)**


End file.
